


Someone out there loves you after all

by Existential_crisis24_7 (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving On, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Playlist, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Existential_crisis24_7
Summary: “Do you like the Smiths then?” Gerard asked scratching his head. “Are you kidding? I love them!” Frank exclaimed grinning like a total idiot. Gerard smiled  hearing this.“I do too.”Frank feels like he’s been a loser all his life. A weirdo, a nerd, a pothead, a freak all words that have been used by people to  describe him in the past. As a child he got bullied a lot and found it difficult to fit in. The music store is the only place Frank feels he belongs. Teaching kids how to play the guitar and writing songs of his own on the side.Gerard feels like he’s been lost all his life. All his friends had found themselves. Found themselves a wife, a family, a well paid job they enjoyed doing. All he has is a daughter, from a woman who left him years ago taking his self with her. A band with friends who seem to be doing great at life and his comics, though his career as a comic book author might be doomed by his writers block.Two broken pieces that don’t feel like they belong, two  outcasts, two losers. Who would’ve known that they were each other’s missing piece?
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero & Original Female Character(s), Frank Iero & Ray Toro & Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Original Female Character(s), Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Someone out there loves you after all

**Frank**

  
  
_Frank was a loser, he had known that ever since grade school, when people had instantly found a reason to hate him the minute he picked a seat and sat down. It only got worse throughout the years up until college. In middle school he had been introduced to being shoved in lockers and post it notes saying stuff like “Kick me”. In Highschool got introduced to punches and kicks. Music is what got him through all those difficult years. Music is what made him feel alive when he was at his lowest. Music is what saved him on the days when he wanted to die. It had been his escape. So when his dad offered him a job at his father’s music store, to give kids guitar lessons. Of course Frank had been more than happy to. He had been a loser all his life and this was a chance to make kids feel like they belonged somewhere._

* * *

Raindrops were falling outside, making a tapping sound as they hit the roof. Outside clouds covered the blue sky, rain filled the streets. People were walking to their cars after shopping. People on bikes were soaking wet. Frank was in the music store and was all dry. He was finishing up with a pupil. Raven, one of his older pupils. She had come in about a year ago with a guitar, saying she wanted to learn how to play. Frank had given her a signup form and the next day Raven had come, the signup form signed by her father. Ever since then she came to the music store twice a week. Frank was extremely proud of her progress. She had come in not knowing a single chord and now she was playing stuff by Nirvana, The Smiths and other bands and artists. They were playing I want the one I can’t have by the Smiths.

They both closed their eyes letting the music ring through their ears as they strummed the strings of their guitars. Both Frank and Raven sang their hearts out, as if they were in front of a crowd of thousands. When Frank opened his eyes he found 2 hazel eyes staring at him. Frank feared he might drown in them if he stared into them for too long. The stranger’s eyes had a certain sadness to them. They belonged to a fair skinned man who stood by the shelf with the guitar strings. He had dark brown, disheveled hair that reached his shoulders. His hair was a mess but it was a perfect mess. He had a scruffy beard, which Frank didn’t usually care for but it looked great on the guy. The man wore a green denim shirt and black jeans. And on his his feet he wore a pair of black boots. He had a big amount of resemblance with Raven. Was he Raven’s father? Uncle?   
  
“That was awesome!” Raven said smiling as she got up, beginning to pack up her guitar and equipment “Thanks Mr. Iero!”. “It was all you kiddo!” Frank said smiling. Raven rolled her eyes at him but grinned. “Is that your dad?” Frank asked gesturing to the man who was still staring at him from the shelf with the guitar strings in it “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him around here before.”. Raven’s father had filled out and signed the signup form but Frank had never really seen him in the flesh. He looked familiar though. Raven looked to the hazel eyed man standing by the shelves. The man began walking towards Raven and Frank. Raven’s eyes widened looking at the guy. “Yeah that’s my dad.” She said with a chuckle “He hasn’t left the house in ages, I thought he was at war with the sun.”. Frank let out a small chuckle as he watched the man come closer.

“Hey dad” Raven said once the man stopped in front of Frank and Raven. “I see you’ve decided to join the mortals.” The man looked to Frank who looked to Raven, then back to the man. Raven chuckled shaking her head, probably at Frank’s awkwardness. “Dad, this is Mr. Frank Iero, my guitar teacher.” Raven said smiling at Frank sympathetically “Mr. Iero this is my dad.”. “Gerard.” the man in front of him blurted out after his daughter’s introduction “it’s uh...my name!”. Frank smiled looking into those Hazel eyes. “Frank.” He said smiling “That’s uh...my name.”. Gerard nodded acknowledging, that that was Frank’s name. “Do you like the Smiths then?” Gerard asked scratching his head. “Are you kidding? I love them!” Frank exclaimed grinning like a total idiot. Gerard smiled hearing this.“I do too.” The man before him said smiling. Frank liked Gerard’s smile. The smile felt real, genuine and Frank had a feeling that Gerard didn’t get to smile all too often from the reaction his daughter had to her father smiling.

Or maybe it was because Raven’s father didn’t meet many like minded people? Either way Raven was beaming and so was her father. “Do you play an instrument?” Frank asked Gerard. “I do, I play a bit of guitar actually.” Gerard said smiling shyly “But I’m more of a singer.”. “Nice.” Frank said his lips curving up into a smile “Are you a musician then?”. “I used to be in a band when I was younger, I still am I guess, Raven calls it my dad band...it’s more of a hobby now.” Gerard said smiling “I’m more concentrated on writing comic books now.”. “No way!” Frank said impressed “That’s awesome!”. Gerard chuckled smiling “Thanks.” Gerard said grinning “You should come to our next performance if you want to of course.”. Frank grinned widely nodding “Yeah I’d love to come!” Frank said smiling. “Great ummm...I’ll give you my number then and I’ll text you the time and place?” Gerard asked smiling. Frank nodded getting his phone from the cash desk.

He handed his phone to Gerard who saved his number in Frank’s phone. “There you go.” Gerard said handing Frank his phone back smiling. Frank smiled looking at ‘Gerard Way (Raven’s dad)’, saved as a contact in his phone. “Umm...I’ll see you there then?” Gerard asked smiling. “Yeah definitely!” Frank said putting his phone in his pocket. Gerard smiled and Frank smiled back at him. “Bye Mr. Iero I’ll see you at dad’s dad band performance!” Raven said grinning, giving her father her guitar case. “Bye Raven remember to practice!” Frank said smiling “And uh...Gerard we’ll meet again?”. Gerard nodded smiling “definitely!” Gerard said smiling waving at Frank, as he and his daughter walked towards the door. Frank waved back at them and watched them leave. 


End file.
